Anybody Who Cares
by toonfangrl
Summary: I have to do this. It won't be so hard to say goodbye. It's not like anyone cares.
1. The incident

**If anyone noticed that this was gone for a while, it got deleted because of something my brother did. I have disabled the anonymous reviews so it won't happen again, but if you could please add your previous reviews to this, that would be very much apreciated.**

**Disclaimer: FOP belongs to Butch Hartman. Never A Mistake (Monday scene) belongs to peachy author (or at least it used to). Solemn Aura (Tuesday scene) belongs to gothrockfairy.**

* * *

><p>I have to do this. It won't be so hard to say goodbye. It's not like anyone cares.<p>

This all started on Monday. After another day at school of Crocker failing me, Trixie rejecting me, and Francis beating me up, I went home only to find my parents getting ready for a special evening-without me. They left me with my evil babysitter, Vicky. As usual, she made me do all the chores while she just watches TV. After I finished my chores and most of my homework, I started playing on my V-cube. I barely started the first level of my game when Vicky called for me.

"TWERP!" she yelled from downstairs. I knew she was just going to torture me, and since I thought I had suffered enough already, I decided to ignore her. _She's bound to get tired and give up eventually,_ I thought. Boy was I ever wrong. About 5 minutes later, Vicky came charging upstairs. She kicked my door open so hard, it broke off its hinges.

"When I call for you, you come right away! Got that?" she screamed.

That's when I snapped. "You can't tell me what to do. This is a free country, so I can ignore you all I want." I yelled at her.

"When your parents are out, _I'm _in charge of you, and you are going to do my homework!" she told me, and she dropped all of her books on me.

"And if I _don't_?" I asked, since I didn't care if she blackmailed me, I wasn't going to take her torture anymore.

"If you don't, then I'll make you wish you were dead, you unwanted mistake!" Vicky yelled at me. When I realized what she just said, I felt as if something had stabbed right through my heart.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" I asked, trying to fight back tears. I wondered if I had heard Vicky right. Unfortunately, I was.

Vicky obviously saw that I was upset, so she replied, "I called you an unwanted mistake! And that's exactly what you are! Now get to work, twerp!" And with that being said, she calmly walked out of the room with a smug grin on her face.

I felt like I was going to cry, but I held them back. Crying wouldn't solve anything. My fairies were gone in Fairyworld for some special training or something. They would be gone for a whole week, leaving me to fend for myself.

For the rest of the night, I did all the work Vicky told me to do without saying anything. When my parents came home, I didn't bother to greet them. I just climbed the stairs to my room and went to bed. I cried myself to sleep.

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was the same as before. The constant F's, the constant bullying, and being ignored by the girl I loved once again. The words Vicky said to me last night were still ringing in my head.<p>

At lunchtime, I just felt numb, and too depressed to eat anything.

"Hey Timmy, you gonna eat that?" my friend, Chester, asked me pointing to my lunch. I shook my head. "Sweet!" Chester dove right in on eating my food. I guess since he wasn't able to afford his own food, he ate whatever he could, even garbage like that.

"At least chew with your mouth closed," my other friend, AJ, said to Chester in disgust. "Doesn't that bother you, Timmy?"

I shook my head again, trying to make my face seem as emotionless as possible. Maybe if I showed no emotions, they would stop trying to get me to talk.

"You can at least talk to us, dude," Chester said, his mouth full.

I didn't say a word. Chester and AJ exchanged glances.

"Geez Timmy, you're such a freak. Come on, Chester." AJ and Chester left the table, leaving me all alone. I heard them laughing and taunting me as they went. "I can't believe we never knew what a freak he was before. I mean, he wears pink! And don't forget those big buck teeth he has!"

I slammed my head down on the table, hard. I just felt so angry and betrayed. My best friends, who were with me ever since kindergarten, had just called me a freak. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I wiped them away.

_Well, _I told myself, _maybe tomorrow will be better._

* * *

><p>But it wasn't, and things just got worse.<p>

When I got to school, I saw a huge stretch limo drive through. There is only one person I know who has a limo that long.

I tried to ignore it and just focused on getting to class on time. When I stepped inside, there wasn't just one-but TWO boys that were my age that I hoped I would never see again.

One boy had blonde hair and was wearing a white tux with a red bowtie and black pants. The other kid had black hair and was wearing a red coat with a white shirt underneath, and blue pants. He was also wearing sunglasses to make himself look cool, but he also had buckteeth like mine. I was about to ask what they were doing here when Crocker announced, "Class, please welcome our new students; Gary and Remy Buxaplenty.

I could not believe it. Remy was actually out of the F.U.N. academy. But did he have Juandissimo back? And how did he meet Gary? My head was spinning with questions as I got over to my desk and sat down.

At lunch, I sat at a different table, all alone. Elmer and Sanjay sat with Chester and AJ, since they also think I'm a freak, or something like that.

I was just starting to eat my lunch when I saw Remy and Gary approaching.

"Hello Turner," they said in unison.

I groaned and turned to face them. "Hello Remy. Hello Gary. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was annoyed.

"Ah, so you do remember us," Gary said with a smirk. "You should probably know why we're here. But then again, you're as dumb as Cosmo."

"Anyway," Remy said, "The reason we're here is to make your life as miserable as possible. And, so we can see who will win the hand of the lovely Miss Tang."

As if on cue, Trixie walked over to us. "Hey boys, do you want to sit with us instead of that pink-hatted buck-toothed loser?" she asked. By "loser," she meant me obviously, so she was only asking Gary and Remy.

"Why, of course, Miss Tang. We would be delighted." Remy answered, formally.

"You know it, Trixie." Gary pointed over to me. "Pink-hat loser boy: not cool."

They all walked over to the popular kids' table, leaving me all alone once again.

I clawed at the table, leaving scratch marks on it. Two of my arch rivals came back in my life just to make me miserable. Starting with taking the girl I love. No, once loved.

I thought about it and I realized that she wasn't worth it. No one was. I'd do anything I could to make Trixie love me, and she just throws me away like garbage. I even risked my life to save my parents, my fairies, Vicky, Trixie, Chester, and AJ, and for what? So Jorgen Von _Airhead _could wipe their memories so _this _could happen? My parents continue to ignore me, Crocker & Vicky still torture me, Remy and Gary came back to take Trixie for themselves, and my best friends-no, former best friends- called me a freak.

_That's it, _I decided,_ I'm not going to take this any longer._

But first, there's something else I need to do.

* * *

><p>Today's Thursday, the last day of my life.<p>

Instead of listening to Mr. Crocker's lesson, I was writing a suicide note. It read:

_Dear Everybody or Anybody Who Cares,_

_I should've known it was only a matter of time. This world was never meant for me. You've all caused me so much pain and misery. No matter what I do to make things right, no one cares._

_Mom & Dad: You've always ignored me or called me Tommy (or even Becky). You constantly reminded me of how much you wished I was Chip Skylark, or a girl._

_Chester & AJ: How could you betray me like that? We've been best friends since Kindergarten, and __**now **__you call me a freak?_

_Gary & Remy: My life was miserable enough before you two came back. You can have Trixie if you want, I don't care about her anymore._

_Trixie: I did everything I could to make you mine. I even sacrificed myself, but you STILL threw my away like garbage._

_Tootie: I'm sorry I hurt you like this. I won't ever forget about you, but should stay strong._

_Vicky: You were right. I AM an unwanted mistake. I will erase myself form your life forever._

_Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: You never really cared for me. You just pretended to because it was your job._

_I'm sick of all these lies I've been fed. My life ends today. And to make sure I'm erased from your memories, I will reveal to you my deepest secret. I have fairy god parents._

_Goodbye Forever, Timmy Turner_

Once the bell rang for lunch, I stuffed my note in my pocket, grabbed my backpack, and rushed to the cafeteria to look for Tootie.

It wasn't too hard to find her. She had pictures of me splattered all over the table, which kind of creeped me out. I walked over to her, trying to stay strong.

"Hey Tootie," I said calmly.

Tootie looked up and spun around when she heard my voice. She almost looked surprised to see me that close to her. "TIM-" she shrieked, but I shut her up with a kiss. On the lips.

The way I felt was way better than when I kissed Trixie before the Darkness swallowed me up. If only I could stay with her, but I can't bear this pain any longer.

I slowly let go, and handed her the note. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and I ran off to the bathroom before I started bawling.

I looked inside to check if anyone was in there, since I don't want people to think I was murdered. When it looked all clear, I walked in. I locked myself in one of the stalls, and pulled the gun out of my backpack. I raised it to my head and was about to pull the trigger, when I hesitated. I was having second thoughts about if I should really be doing this or not. But then I remembered what happened over the week.

_I called you an unwanted mistake! And that's exactly what you are!_

_I can't believe we never knew what a freak he was before. I mean, he wears pink! And don't forget those big buck teeth he has!_

_The reason we're here is to make your life as miserable as possible._

Hot tears forming in my eyes, I pulled the trigger. I felt a bit woozy, and then everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue this as soon as I find time. I'm already working on the second chapter. Please Read and Review.<strong>


	2. Tootie

When Timmy kissed me, I didn't know it would be the last time I ever would see him alive. I felt so alive & free when it was happening. It was just so amazing I can barely put it into words. Those thoughts were shattered by a single bullet.

I was about to race over to the boys' bathroom, but then I remembered the note he gave me, Frantically, I uncrumpled the note and read through it carefully. I was shocked at what he wrote to everyone, especially me. He actually apologized for my behaviour. I admit, I was very crazy (and creepy) around him. I was still very surprised and shocked about what he wrote to everyone else. His parents didn't care much for him, his best friends called him a freak, he hated Trixie, and my older sister, Vicky, called him an unwanted mistake. As if! I felt like I could strangle her, but then I came across something very unusual.

He said he actually DID have fairy god parents, just like Mr. Crocker suspected. I think they were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof since I don't think I've ever met them. If they really cared for him, they could've have stopped this from happening. If anyone knew what he was going through, he could've been helped. This wasn't the right way to solve his problem. I felt like crying, but I didn't dare. Timmy told me to stay strong.

As everyone started crowding around the boys' bathroom, I made my way over to the copier machine. Instead of showing them all the same note, I'd just give a copy and leave. I cut out the part of him having fairies of course, the last thing we need is Crocker rubbing it in and gloating that he was right all along. He would be the only one happy from Timmy's death. Besides, I don't ever want to forget about him.

I heard an ambulance coming close by, and I knew it was time. I grabbed the notes and ran out to where they were taking the body away to the hospital. They covered it, so I couldn't see him. I couldn't tell if there was a chance that he was still alive. I gave a copy of the note to Chester, AJ, Trixie, Gary, and Remy. I kind of wanted to stick around and see Trixie cry, but there were still two notes to give. While everyone was distracted, I made my escape.

My first stop was the Turner's house. I doubt they will be mourning over the loss of their only child. When our house was destroyed, they only wanted us to stay so they wouldn't be left alone with "that boy". As if it was his fault that he didn't have any friends, they hardly ever spend time with him. Sometimes they couldn't even remember they HAD a son, let alone what his name was. They didn't know how to raise a child. Were they even really his parents? He spent more time at school, with his friends, or with Vicky than he did with his parents. At least mine showed that they cared about me. Their only excuse for not coming to my birthday parties was that Icky Vicky was at them. Timmy's parents couldn't even remember when his birthday was.

Finally, I reached my destination. I rang the doorbell and waited, planning what I was going to do when they answered. It wasn't too long before they opened the door. They were all dressed up like they were going to a party-what a surprise. I pulled out one of the copies of the note and held it out in front of them. "You are to take this," I said, sternly but unemotionally.

They both looked confused and surprised. Usually when I came to their house I always asked to see Timmy, or something Timmy related. This was also one of those times.

Is everything all right, Tootie?" Mrs. Turner asked. "Timmy's not here right now and-"

I don't know how, but I just lost it completely. "OF COURSE HE'S NOT HERE! HE'S BEING TAKEN AWAY TO A HOSPITAL BECAUSE HE'S PROBABLY DEAD, AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I screamed. After I finished, my face was red and I was out of breath. My face was also wet, and I realized I had been crying.

The two adults looked shocked, and Mrs. Turner look as if she were about to faint. "W-what?" they whispered in disbelief. Maybe they actually care after all, I thought. I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach, but it was very small.

"Just read the note," was my only reply as I ran home, tears spilling all the way.

When I got home, I knew Vicky would be there. She had a day off from school, and was using it to sharpen her blades and plan new ways to torture kids like us. But calling Timmy an unwanted mistake was going way too far. I was going to let it all out, even if she killed me. At least then, maybe, I could be with Timmy.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Quietly & cautiously, I crept to the basement aka Vicky's torture dungeon. The place was dark except for the light coming from the torches on the wall. Axes, hatchets, swords, and all sorts of medieval were hung on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, and some were lying on the floor in piles. It was the place where nightmares were created, literary.

Nervously, I tiptoed down the steps while trembling with fear. To end the fear, I instead thought about all the stuff that Vicky has done to me, Timmy and every other kid in Dimmsdale. My fear was swiftly replaced with anger and hatred, I realised, as I was now stomping instead of trembling. I found her polishing her chainsaw. She loved that thing a lot, and often polished it so "the twerps cowardly faces would reflect on it." I just wanted to get her flame thrower and burn it to ashes. Burning _her _to ashes would be even better. But first, there was work to be done.

"Hey Icky," I said quite loudly so she would snap out of whatever sick, twisted, child-abusing daydream she was having.

Her head immediately snapped up, and a look of anger and annoyment splattered on her face. "What do you want, Tootie?" she hissed at me.I could have sworn I saw her tongue was forked. I pulled out the note and held it in front of her. She took it hesitantly, and then started to read it. At first she was confused and kept looking at me as if to say "What is this?" But I only nodded a sign that told her to keep reading. After a while of reading through, after a while of reading through, her eyes popped and were as big as hubcaps. She dropped the note in shock.

"W-w-where did y-you g-get this?" Icky Vicky stuttered nervously.

"Timmy gave it to me about half an hour ago, right before…" I couldn't bear to say what happened to him. So I just went to what I wanted to say for a long time. "I can't believe you went this far. Every day you torture kids like me. Either just for fun, or by making us do work: yours or pointless. Timmy's death is proof you torture us too much. Think how many other kids might do what he did, just so they wouldn't have to endure the suffering you put on them. But no one will even be suspicious of you. The entire kid population of Dimmsdale would be wiped out, and it would be your entire fault!" I yelled so much I could barely breathe. Before she could even react, I fled to my room. My sacred haven.

As soon as I entered, I threw my face into my pillow & wept. Not only for the death of the one I love, but for the way I was thinking a few minutes ago. I'm actually becoming more like _her_. I was already thinking of ways to torture _her_, who's to say I won't be like that when I get older? I was becoming the exact opposite that I wanted to be. I took out my diary and began to write:

_Dear Diary, March 25 2007_

_Today was the most dreadful and unusual day in my entire life. At lunch, Timmy walked up to me and he actually kissed me. That moment was just so magical, and it was the best kiss in my life. If I only knew what he was going to do next, then I never would have let him go. Because after that, a gun fired, and I bet you can guess who got shot. I didn't know he felt the same way for me as I did for him. When I heard that gun fire, it felt like my heart had been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. The last reminder I have of him is the note he gave me the moment before he died. I can hardly believe how similar, or at least more or less so, are lives are._

_I have also realized that I'm becoming more like my older sister, Icky Vicky. I was already thinking of ways to torture her, what if I do the same to other people when I get older? I can't believe that any of this is actually happening. I just wish that today is only a dream, and I'll just wake up._

_Speaking of wishes, there is one more thing I've learned from all this. My crazy fairy-believing teacher, Mr. Crocker, was right all along. Timmy actually DID have fairy god parents. They seemed to have loved him and cared for him, but they let this happen. Why couldn't they stop it? Why did this have to happen? And why do their names, Cosmo and Wanda, sound so familiar?_

I put my pen down, and thought about my last question. Why did those names sound so familiar? Have I met them before but forgot? If they were supposed to stay a secret, how could I? That's probably the reason why I didn't have anyone like that. I'm such a blather mouth that I'd lose them within 5 minutes. I just have to suck it up and go through any obstacle life has to throw at me.

Life can really bite you in the butt sometimes.


	3. AJ

**It's been too long, so I'll save the rant for after.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. My best friend, Timmy Turner, committed suicide today. And it's all my fault.<p>

Why did I even make fun of him in the first place? He's always done so much for us, and he's always looked out for us ever since the day we met. There were times when we did fight or neglect o abandon each other, but we always made up in the end. Even that time he treated us like servants, he apologised and warned us about the Power Pals. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

I watched as the ambulance carried my possibly dead friend away to the hospital. I also watched as my other friend, Chester, had a breakdown after Tootie handed him a copy of Timmy's note. I tried to comfort him but he just gave me a dirty look and walked away. I didn't bother following him, he needed to calm down first. Besides, I didn't want him to lose it all out on me.

The teachers then gathered all of us and sent us back inside. I had no idea why-who could think about anything else than what just happened? If they could ignore it that easily, then they'd either have to be really stupid, or really heartless.

In class, however, it was like we were all at a funeral. Almost everyone was quiet, and some of them seemed to be praying, while the others were crying. Chester kept hitting his desk with his fists and his head as he wept, and I could guess that he was saying that it shouldn't have happened. I agree, and I couldn't stand to see my friend so broken like that. I got up from my seat and slowly walked over to him, since for some strange reason I couldn't move very fast. My legs almost felt numb, and I was wondering if I was even moving at all. I eventually reached him, but as soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he threw it off quite harshly. He shot me a death glare, and his eyes were red from crying.

"Chester." I tried to confront him, but he turned away from me.

"Just leave me alone. Chester said, his voice barely above a whisper, before walking away from me.

The rest of the day at school went by in a flash and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I thought then would be the right time to comfort him and make him better.

I sat next to him on the bus, and when he got up to leave, I grabbed his arm and grasped it tightly so he couldn't escape.

"Chester, listen to me. I know you're upset about what happened to Timmy, but there's nothing you can do." I said, and he glared at me again.

"What? You're just giving up on him? After all the things we've done together?" Chester was raising his voice now. "You're a genius; can't you make something that can help him live?"

"Chester, don't be ridiculous." I reassured him, trying to get him to calm down. "I can't just make some miracle elixir or something that would bring him back to life. And of course I care-"

"Then why are you so calm?" he interrupted me. "Why aren't you upset too? Don't you remember who it was that helped you with the Brain-a-thon? Or who spent almost his entire allowance to get you those fancy computers? And who was the one that got your book out of that tree back when we were six?"

That last one really hit me hard. That was the same day Timmy, Chester, and I met and became friends. Ever since then, we've promised to take care for each other…

"You even broke our promise by letting this happen." Chester screamed at the top of his lungs, and it was almost as if he had just read my mind.

I suddenly felt enraged. I'm not sure if it was because Chester was starting to really tick me off, or because I was reminded more of how guilty I was for my best friend's near-death.

Balling my fists, I screamed back at him. "What about you? Why didn't you even try to stop me or defend him when I made fun of him? Or have you also forgotten what he's done for you? Like how he always looked out for you even when they rest of the baseball team-and maybe even the whole town-pelted you with garbage? Or that time when he gave up his popularity just to still be our friends?"

"How about that time he got you two to stop fighting?" Some other voice called out.

Both Chester and I turned our heads to see who spoke up. I was pretty surprised to see it was Gary. How did he know about that?

Before I could ask though, he spoke again. "Tim-Tim and I have been friends way before you guys came along. For many years after, he's still been telling me everything that's has been happening in his life. So I know most of the good times you guys have had together, and I know it must be really hard for both of you." Gary sighed, and then continued. "But there's nothing you guys-or any of us here-can do to fix this. The only thing we can do…is wish." A few tears rolled down his face, and he turned around and slowly trudged back to his own seat.

Everyone kept watching for a while until the bus driver broke the silence by calling out that we had arrived at my stop. While some of the other kids got out of their seats, Chester and I sat back in our seats, and there was an uncomfortable silence between us for the rest of the ride. When the bus finally came to my house, Chester and I both got off and gave one final glance to each other before we parted ways. Chester started walking to the front door of my house. We still didn't say anything to each other, for what was there even left to say?

I opened the door and walked in casually, not to alert my parents or anything. As if on cue, my parents appeared and greeted me home. They seemed to be hiding something behind their fake smiles. Was it-no, there's no way they could know. Is there?

I tried to shake that thought out of my head, and told them I was going up to my room to study. They obliged, but as I just reached the first step they asked me, "Did anything happen at school today?"

I winced, since I was hoping they wouldn't ask me that. I turned around to face them and replied, "Nothing, not at all. Just another normal day of learning." I'm a terrible liar, especially when it came to hiding my emotions, so I'm sure they saw right through me.

My parents looked at each other, and it was that look that meant they were worried about something. "Well, the Turners called and said something about Timmy, but it was hard to tell what they were saying since they were crying so much. Do you know what happened?" Mom asked worriedly, but I was already frozen.

They knew.

They were crying.

But, how? Why?

Suddenly I felt angry again. How could Timmy's parents treat him like that and not expect anything like this to happen?

"It was their own fault! They did this to him." I said aloud, very loud. While my parents were still surprised by my sudden outburst, I bolted up the stairs, locked myself in my room, and burst into tears.

I let go of all the tears I was holding back since I heard the gun fire. I tried to be strong, and I failed. It was just too much for me. He's not a freak; he's a very strong-willed and kind-hearted person. What the heck was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry Timmy!" I cried, hoping that he could somehow hear me. I started sobbing again as I whispered: "I'm so sorry."

I'm not sure how long I spent crying in there, but I am sure that he'll never come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Or will he? That won't be revealed until later, much later if things keep happening.<br>**

**Anyway, I'm very sorry for the long wait. It's been nearly five months since I last posted anything here. At first I didn't know what to write, plus I had lots of things coming at me too fast, but eventually I found time to write this. Unfortunately, since I write my fanfics in a journal before I type them, it took even longer to get this posted. My little brother had his birthday last week and we waited until the last minute to get all the stuff. Plus other times I had big projects/tests, like making a model of an Aztec Empire out of Styrofoam, building a catapult (fail), the All Science Challenge (look it up on google for those who don't know), and a French designer project. Now that it's all over and summer's coming up, I might have more time for writing. Unfortunately, it also means I have finals to study for. Well, I still have at least a month.  
><strong>

**BTW, thank bbst for helping me with ideas on how to continue this.  
><strong>

**Please read & review!  
><strong>


	4. Trixie

**I'm back, with the next chapter of this fanfic! Thanks for all the reviews guys, they really help me progress with the story. Without them, this would have stayed as a oneshot.**

**Anyway, this is for the person who requested that I do Trixie's reaction next. And for the person who gave the long critiques to all the chapters of this story and my story "Skater Boy", how long ago have you read them before reviewing? One of the quotes you used had been edited so it wasn't written like that in the story when you came along. I do appreciate them though, and I'm glad you like my work.  
><strong>

**P.O.V.: Trixie Tang  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What have I done?<p>

Timmy Turner has committed suicide, because of me. Because I turned him down too many times Instead of letting him know how I really feel about him. Because I'm too weak to even save myself.

I watched the ambulance him away, and I prayed that he'll live. If he was lucky enough to have the bullet miss anything important for him to survive, then he'd still be lucky enough to live. Right?

The teachers escorted us back to the classroom, and apparently they never noticed Tootie run off by herself. 'What kind of school is run here that they never notice what is going on with the students' lives?' I wondered, as I wished Tootie courage when breaking the news to Timmy's parents and her sister. Meanwhile, my "friends" kept pestering me with their curiosity to see what was written on the note that shocked me so much upon reading it, but I kept it away and told them I would show them later.

When we had gotten back to the classroom, Mr. Crocker had left for an emergency teacher's conference. Even though we had the chance to be as loud as we possibly could, it was dead silent throughout the room. There were only a few whispers from some students. I also noticed that Gary was sobbing and Remy was trying to comfort him while trying his hardest not to break down as well. I could tell he was because I'm quite good at reading other's emotions. I could see the pain in his eyes, just like I could with Timmy. I thought about what I did to him yesterday, and tears sprung to my eyes. If only I would've know what he would do, I would never have tried to ignore him.

Suddenly, I heard fingers snapping. I blinked away the tears and turned my head. Veronica, Tad, and Chad were just staring at me like a bunch of curious little kids. It is how we popular kids beg for something. In this case, it was about what the note said. Since it was impossible for me to ignore their staring, I put my head on my desk and reluctantly handed over the note. They eagerly snatched it from my hands and started to read it. I imagined their reactions while reading it; first their eyes would be filled with anticipation and curiosity. Then when what was written would finally hit them, their eyes would slowly grow wide with shock and they would start to tremble a little. By the time they would have read the entire note, they would most likely be paralyzed with shock, or possibly they would either weep or-

_THUD!_

-faint.

Instantly I lifted my head and turned around to see who fell, and to my surprise I found both Chad and Tad lying unconscious on the floor. I looked to my right and saw Veronica looking as if she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes grew as wide as hubcaps and her skin turned as pale as snow. Her whole body was trembling, and tears escaped from her eyes as the shaking grew stronger. I put my hand on her shoulder, as I heard friends do that when one of them is upset and needs comforting. When I did, she looked at me in surprise with her tear-filled eyes. I gave her a small smile, and she buried her face in my chest as she burst into tears. I was caught off guard for a moment, and seeing my friend break down like that was too much for me to handle. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and started to sob with her.

I'm not sure how long we were like that, but it was long nough for Chad and Tad to wake up and pull us apart. Veronica kept struggling and didn't want to let go. She kept screaming "NO! Timmy's not dead, he can't be gone!" again and again, while the other two boys kept trying to calm her down. Although I didn't really want to abandon my friend in her time of need, I fled the classroom to get my own assurance.

I managed to get to the girls' bathroom without being noticed, which was odd because I usually have millions of boys staring at me. I took one glance at the boys' bathroom, which was prohibited to the students since it was being investigated, before entering the regular girls' bathroom.

Inside, I sat down on the floor with my back against a wall and a sink nearby. I rolled up my sleeve, took my razor out of my pocket, and cut five fresh new scars on my arm.

Yes, you heard that right. The most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary, the one who everyone wants to be or wants to be with, the one who has everything any girl could ever want, cuts herself because she is miserable with her life. Being rich meant I couldn't be one of the regular people. I had to look down upon them, and even the ones like me but "lesser", as my mom puts it. I hate how I treat my friends as lackeys, but she made it very clear not to do such things when I helped Veronica after that mean boy made fun of her that day in Kindergarten, the day we first met…

I could feel the cuts' stinging grow stronger, and blood was leaking out quite rapidly. I placed my arm under the tap and watched all the blood wash away. I wondered for a moment is Timmy had the same case. He was usually so cheerful, so full of light. I never thought he would be the kind to resort to **this**, let alone suicide. Yesterday I had only asked Gary and Remy to sit with us at our table. I hadn't expected Timmy to break down like that. I hadn't tried to be that harsh on him.

I turned off the sink, dried my arm, pulled my sleeve down, and headed back to the classroom. For the rest of the day, I kept pondering on what it could have been that had finally caused him to break down. And what exactly did he mean about sacrificing himself for me?

I didn't say anything for the rest of the day, and on the bus I quietly sat down next to Veronica, who was crouched up in a ball and was desperately trying to keep herself together.

A few seconds after I sat down, I heard Chester yell at AJ and soon both boys were arguing. They were fighting about Timmy, and it hurt me even more to see his best friends fighting over his death. Even though we were told that the bullet had missed anything important and that there was a chance that he could survive, the stakes of that was as likely as Crocker being right about fairies existing. He was what kept his friends together for many years.

Gary had pointed that out for me when he took a stand and stopped their fight. He confessed that Timmy had been very close to him. He was deeply hurt by this too, I could tell. I even noticed some tears slide down his face when he went back to sit down next to Remy.

_Timmy,_ _can you see this? We all need you more than you realised. You're not an unwanted mistake, without we we're all falling apart._

It was silent for a while, until the bus driver announced that we had reached the first stop. I gave one last glance at Veronica, who was still couched into a ball, and whispered, "I'm so sorry," into her ear before I got off.

I entered the inside of my mansion, where I was greeted by our maids and butlers who offered to take my backpack to my room and asked if there was anything else that I needed. I told them no, thank you, and that I was capable of carrying it myself. When I had asked where my parents were, I was told that they were in a meeting and wouldn't come back until it was time for dinner.

_Perfect,_ I thought.

I ran up to my room, threw my bag down in a corner, and tore down all my girly stuff. My bedding, my makeup, my room decorations, just about everything I had in my room. I also got rid of all my girly clothes and accessories. I even changed out of my current outfit and slipped into my boy disguise. Looking in the mirror, I decided it still didn't look right. I took out a pair of scissors from my supplies drawer, and cut my hair short to look more like a guys' hairstyle. Smiling at my reflection, I placed my red baseball cap on my head and turned back to the two piles on my floor. The clothing and accessories would be donated to charity so it wouldn't have to go to waste. The other pile with all me other gurly junk was thrown out my window.

I took out a box of matches from a little box (they were for my candles, don't worry) and slipped it into my pocket. A picture of Timantha was revealed from underneath. I held it in my hand and memories of that night with her rushed through my mind. She would have understood my choice, and she would have helped me through this. If only I could see her again.

With a sigh, I placed the picture back in the box, set the box on my dresser, and climbed out my window. I gathered the items that had scattered around and piled them together. Then, I took the box out of my pocket, struck one of the matches, and threw the lit match at the pile. As I watched them burn, I couldn't tell whether to smile at my achievement, or burst into tears.

I had done this because of Timmy. I never had the courage to do it sooner, and now it could be too late. I had never intended to hurt someone, not this badly. Veronica was even breaking down from this, because of me. Well, that ends now.

Never again will I pretend to be something I'm not.

Never again will I push someone down just to get higher.

Never again will I be a heartless, snobby, rich brat to those around me.

But…will I ever see his smiling face again?

"Timmy!" I called out to the sky. "I promise I'll change, just please…"I trailed off, as I could no longer suppress the sobs emitting from my throat. Tears rolling down my face, I whispered between sobs, "Please come back to us."

* * *

><p><strong>It wasn't until I had finished this when I realized that there was barely any dialogue in this, and that I end all the chapters with them crying. I tried to make this one fit with the song Hero by Superchick, as that was what inspired me to write this in the first place. However, Would It Matter by Skillet ended up fitting the first chapter better. The weird part was that I hadn't heard the song 'till I had written the second chapter.<br>**

**So, tell me what you all thought of this and who should I do next. Just remember that I'm doing in order of who found out earlier, so first it's the students, then Crocker (maybe, I'm thinking about it), then Timmy's parents, then Vicky, then Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, then Anti-Cosmo (or maybe the last two will be switched), and then finally the finale to this story. I'm also doing a little bonus songfic, and I really want to get that done soon.  
><strong>

**One last thing I should tell you guys. Since last summer, I have been obsessed with an anime called Hetalia. Since references can be found just about anywhere, I have sort of been neglecting my other favourite fandoms such as FOP. That might be another reason if I don't update as often.  
><strong>

**Until next time, adios!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Although I'm sorry that some of you have begun to label this story as dead. Just, hear me out for a bit, okay?**

**I first left this story for a while because it hurts to write something so sad and painful. It's just not something I can endure so easily.**

**Secondly, my interests have begun to shift and I have moved on from childish cartoons to anime (which is a whole different level). Don't get me wrong, I still love the shows that I was brought up on as a child. But it's just harder to watch cartoons now when it feels like they're killing my brain cells. It's painful to even hear the audio from it in a different room. Poor Butch Hartman, he's worked so hard.**

**Finally, school is the biggest reason I had to put this aside. When I wasn't able to keep my marks up last year, my mom thought it was because of my stories. I hadn't had much time to work on them, so I knew I just had to stop completely. But now I'm falling again, and this time I think it's getting worse. According to tumblr (which I had joined just recently), my state of depression is more serious than I thought. Like, the reason they show commercials about it. Although I don't know if it's my poor grades, my inability to decide what career to take up when I grow up, or when I end up finding something sad that makes me want to cry (some nights I can't fall asleep, some nights I cry myself to sleep).**

**But the reason I had created this story in the first place was because I was feeling depressed and felt the need to vent it out on a fictional character. So I might try that, while also distracting myself with other, happier creations. Besides, the ideas that you guys have given me have been really helpful, and I wouldn't have been able to think of them myself. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be posted, but if you want to take over this story then you're going to have to prove yourself worthy. Just have faith and patience; ideas are nice too! And can you guys do one more thing?**

**Please stay.**


End file.
